Death for Freedom
by Italiana XD
Summary: Our beloved heroes are pitted against villains, some known, some new. Either way as soon as the fighters entered the arena the only way to get out is to kill their target...few will survive Rated T for violence and language
1. First Death

**Miss Martian**

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

I was panting, my breath ragged. I've been running, running, for so long.

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

I knew that I couldn't last much longer, soon I will be over taken, and then I will never see the light again.

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

I tripped, landing on my stomach, I held back a scream. Otherwise my position would be given up, and then I would be done for.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Explosions erupted over my head, shrapnel raining down, crashing into the trees and bushes around me. Nothing hit me though.

_Ba-Bump...Ba-Bump...Ba..._

I could feel my heart slowing. I touched my head again, the bleeding hasn't stopped. I don't know where it came from, other that it came from me. I wouldn't survive the night.

_Ba..Bump...Ba..Bump..._

I held back my tears, though they still threatened to fall.

_Ba...Bump_...

I coughed. I heard yelling nearby. I must have been spotted. This was it. Everyone was right. Psimon was right. Without my powers I was nothing.

_Ba..._

I would only be the first to fall. That much I knew. But I was weak. Not like everyone else. Not like my friends. They would win, well at least one of them had to. Right?

I heard slow footsteps approaching. They halted in front of me. I tried to look up, but my vision was bleary. I could barely make out my enemies face. But I knew it was him, it could be no one else.

This was it.

_bump_

**_-BREAK LINE-_**

**Artemis **

My eyes opened, only to be greeted by darkness, the same as when my eyes were shut. I groaned, I didn't know where I was, other then it being dark, and damp.

My head throbbed, I must not have eaten for a while.

Suddenly I jolted up, memories rushing to me. _The duels..._I knew had to get out of here, this cave I crawled into for safety, I had to find Wally, or Zatanna, anyone. I sat up, and grunted. My side ached too. Probably for running so much.

But I had to push past the pain to survive. Besides I was a trained assassin. I've felt worse pain then this.

I heard a beeping and turned my head to the sound.

I arched my eyebrows, seeing a small monitar with a red beeping light. I knew what that meant. Someone had died and one duel was over.

I stiffened. Who was it? Did one of my friends win? I prayed to God that they did. I took a deep breath, I crawled over to the monitor and reached out and clicked the red blinking button.

A face flashed over the screen, my father's. I frowned. So he was part of this too, huh? He had a stupid smirk plastered on, as the automated video started. "The first duel has ended. Making the first member of the new team. Do you all want to know who the lucky winner is?"

"Not really" I growled to myself. I just hoped it wasn't Zatanna, or worse, that Wally was dead.

"Miss Martian against Psimon." He said his smile growing wider.

I let out a sigh of relief. Wally was still out there. Hopefully safe.

But I quickly held my breath again. Miss Martian had to have won. I mean she has beaten Psimon millions of times. This would be no different. "Come on M'egan. You must have pulled through."

The screen flashed to reveal Miss Martian and Psimon. Miss Martian was running through the forest, her hair was wet, soaked with blood. Her own I imagined.

Psimon was giving chase, though it was more like he was obviously in no rush. He had a dumbass smile plastered on, as if he was enjoying every second.

Miss Martian tripped. I held back a shout, my body lerching toward the screen "O my gosh. Get up M'eghan! Get up!" I said to the screen, my hand reaching up to the monitor.

But she stayed down. Psimon held his hand to his mind briefly, he was probably giving Miss Martian some nightmare.

I saw her flinch, her breathing evidently shallow.

"Please get up" I quietly begged, my throat tightening.

Psimon stood over her. She tried to get up, but was too weak. She collapsed. Psimon smiled again, opening his jacket and taking out a knife. "No! Dammit Psimon dont do it!" He turned his head up to the camera, smiled as if he heard me, and plunged the knife into the back of Miss Martian's neck.

I opened my mouth. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. M'eghan had just died before my eyes. She's DEAD.

"The winner is Psimon!" Sportmaster's face came back on the screen, his smile wide.

Psimon killed M'egan. And they just showed it to all of us. They just showed me disgusting detail of what Psimon did to Miss Martian in her last moments.

And she died alone, broken, weak. No one was there to comfort her, or encourage her. Not even me.

I felt sick. I turned my head from the monitor and pucked on the ground next to me.

I panted, my head facing the ground, my eyes wide. If I survive I'll kill that son of a bitch, Psimon. There was no way in hell I was going to just let him get away with this. I shivered, Miss Martian SHOULD have won. Psimon must have done one of his damn tricks. He must have fooled with her mind.

That bastard. I felt anger course through me. And then I thought about Connor. How would he feel when he found out? Probably wreck half the Forrest.

"Psimon has been removed from the arena. Miss Martian's body will be left to rot, until all the duels have been completed. And as you all know, Psimon has to give help to one of the remaining fighters. Psimon, who do you choose?"

Psimon's face popped up on the screen. It took all my willpower, ALL OF IT, to not just rip the monitor out of the air and smash it against the ground.

He had a twisted smile on his face, but though he looked extremely cheery I could tell that he was worn down. He had lost weight, as if possible, and had plenty of scratches and cuts on his face, though they were cover with ill-applied makeup.

"I choose," he began, his voice raspy "to help...Tigress. She know will know the location of her duel partner for 1 hour."

I swallowed slowly. Tigress was the girl I was suppose to be fighting to the death with...that meant...

She knew where I was, and now will be able to kill me.

Psimon smiled as if he could sense my distress through the monitor. "Good luck."

Sportmaster's face appeared again. "Just to remind you all, those left standing are the following. Aqualad, Artemis, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Rocket, Superboy, Zatanna. Benny Jack, Blank Face, Cyclops, Jaw, Klarion, Lightning, Tigress, Tornado, Ultimata. You all know who you are dueling, but no one else does. I encourage you all to find someone, hero or villain. And remember, you can only harm you opponent."

The feed cut.

Shit.

This was bad. This was very bad.

Not only had one of my best friends been murdered, but the villain version of me knew where I was.

And then begged the question, why the hell did Psimon do something against ME? He barely knew who I was. Whatever the damn reason was, I would find out.

I honestly wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. How was I suppose to be able to shake M'egan's death? But I knew I couldn't just give up.

I had to stay alive for Wally.

He needed me.

If I could keep moving for only an hour she wouldn't be able to ambush me. I may still have a chance to live, and kill her.

My mind flashed to Miss Martian again, seeing the knife plunged in her. That would remain with me forever. The first death of many.

I silently crawled to the cave's opening and peeked my head out. It was night.

I decided I had to find someone, anyone, from my team. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just let another one of my friends die a cruel death.

I had to find all of them in time, if not just to say goodbye, the goodbye I never said to M'eghan.

I moved out, into the night, knowing that this will be one hell of an hour.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Authors Note: Now I'm sure all of you are curious as to what exactly is going on. I want to keep it a little on the mysterious side, but I will reveal a little.**_

_**A new team (more will be revealed later on this) is being made, there are only so many spots on this team. What happened before they all entered the arena was that they found out they had to fight to the death with one person. A villain against a hero. Whoever kills the other first, gets a spot on the new 'team' and live. **_

_**A fighter cannot fight or harm a person unless it's the person they know they have to kill.**_

_**Also no one knows whose fighting who, except for the person who they are personally fighting.**_

_**And they are all placed in one arena.**_

**_And btw: the heroes were kidnapped and forced to do this. So honestly they don't WANT to be on this team, they want to survive._**

**_Have a question? Write a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter._**


	2. Frozen

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thank you to all who favorited!**_

_**And reviewed:**_

_** Xxx: Thank you!**_

**-BREAK LINE-**

**Zatanna**

My eyes flew open. _Dang, I must have fallen asleep. _Lucky for me I had an invisible spell hiding me, meaning Klarion wouldn't be able to find me anytime soon, not even with his dark magic.

I silently got up, stretching my back. My stomach growled. I couldn't really hunt well, I never did it before in my life, so I had to mix and match spells until I would catch a rabbit or squirrel.

I heard rustling behind me. I turned my head. In a bush not too far away a pair of grey eyes stared out.

_Artemis!_

I was about to call out to tell her where I was, when the human stepped out. And it defiantly was not Artemis.

It was a man, that was for sure. And a disturbing one at that. He had a chalk white face, with a wide red smile painted on. He almost looked like The Joker, the difference being his height and that his hair was a bright red to match his smile. He had a black pinstripe suit on, which didn't seem to have a tear, or even a splotch of mud on it.

"Come along Jaw" he said, his voice surprisingly low, which didn't match his get-up. "We still have to find our victims...and the sun is just rising. Pick up the pace!" The boy teenager said turning behind him.

Out if the bushes another villain appeared. He was an even stranger sight.

Jaw, as he was called, was a grotesque mix between shark and human. He had legs, and webbed hands, but he had a large black fin jutting out his back, and a tail dragging along the floor. He stood two feet over the Joker-look-a-like who looked about 6 foot 3. His face was a disturbing mix of humanoid features and shark. He had a shark mouth, bloody and sharp teeth. He had gills along his neck.

I slowly stepped back, hoping that the foul creature couldn't smell me. I didn't know if sharks have a good sense of smell. I hoped not.

I looked around at the ground, making sure I hadn't left anything around my make shift campsite, thankfully I didn't. I was about to turn around and make a run for it, when I stepped on a twig. CRACK!

I froze, biting my lip. The Joker-look-a-like whipped his head in my direction, narrowing his eyes. "I know someone's there." He whispered, taking a silent step in my direction. I looked to the ground frantically looking for something to defend myself. There was nothing other then a few stray sticks. I looked up again, only to find the creeper had closed the distance between us.

He was looking intently at the ground as he headed in my direction. I looked at to where he was looking and frowned.

I realized he could see my footprints. I let out a gasp and turned to run, but he toppled into me, slamming me to the ground.

"Why can't I see you?" He asked, his face close to mine. He had pinned me down, having me trapped.

My breathing was heavy, I was scared so I did something extremely stupid. I defended myself.

"rekcatta ym emusnoc erif tel" I shouted out. Let fire consume my attacker.

A flame sputtered to life, floating in the air for a millisecond before it plunged down onto my enemy.

Before it slammed into him though, it froze, as if there was a small force field around him.

"Tsk. Tsk." He said shaking his head as he got off me. The flame sputtered then went out. "You know well that you aren't suppose to harm anyone other then your duel partner.

I tried to sit up, or open my mouth for a smart remark, but nothing happened. The air around me began to shimmer as I started to become visible again.

The Joker-look-alike grinned as he saw me. "Ah! Zatanna! I should have known! Magic is your forte isn't it. And let me guess, your duel partner is Klarion. Oh, will he get happy when we give him you. He'll like to have some fun with ya before he kills ya." He said crouching down to my still body.

He went closer to my ear "Hey, isn't your boyfriend Boy Wonder? Oh well now he's called Nightwing isn't he..." My eyes widened, how did this creep know so much about Dick?

"Ah. He is. How exciting." He said standing up again. "Perhaps I'll bring you along before I give you to Klarion. I'll let you see Dicky Poo one last time before I kill him. Wouldn't you like that, witch?"

He spat out the last word. I narrowed my eyes at the insult, when I felt my blood chill. This insane boy was Dicks target? It all made sense, the Joker getup, how he knew Nightwing, how could it NOT be his duel partner.

My heart quickened. If I could have moved I would have turned him into a bug right then and there and squashed him. How DARE he threaten Dick! One of the best crime fighters ever on Earth!

There was a whirring. From up above us a black monitor descended from the trees. Jaw growled at it, reaching up as it came closer. There were to blinking buttons. One was red, the other blue.

"Ah goody, goody! One of your friends must gave died!" The creepy teenager said grinning. He reached up and clicked the red button, and Joker's grinning face appeared.

"Ah hullo Benny Jack." The premade video began. _Benny Jack? Oh no...this must be Jokers son. _I heard Dick mention Benny Jack once and a while, but I never had a run-in with him.

Joker made some other random comments, but I tuned him out until: "Guess who went and got themselves killed Benny Jack! Watch this BEAUTIFUL video."

Joker's face dissapeared. And a video took his place. It showed Miss Martian and Psimon. I struggled to move again, but for some reason no matter what I did I couldn't budge. My eyes shifted back to the video. Miss Martian was on the ground.

I knew what was coming.

And my guess was correct. They showed us how Psimon killed Miss Martian.

I swallowed the bile that came up my throat. And then I squeezed my eyes shut. There was no way I was going to let Benny Jack, or Jaw, see me cry.

It was difficult for me to wrap my mind around how I would never see Miss Martian alive again.

Benny Jack looked over at me "Aw, poor little witchy poo. Sad to see your friend die?"

I swallowed. The video continued, and I closed my eyes again, but still a few tears slipped out. How many more friends would die? How many more before I did?

The video finished, Joker saying more, Psimon popping up, and then the screen went black. Benny Jack sat beside me, looking down at my face.

"Though I do hate witches, I have to admit, Dicky Boy sure struck gold. Maybe if you survive this we could have some fun together on the 'Team' huh?" He said winking at me. I did my best to glare at the disgusting being, but that's hard when your eyes are watering.

Benny Jack cackled when he turned back to the monitor "Jaw, do me a favor and push the blue button, would ya big boy?"

Jaw growled and did as he was asked. The screen flash, showing them Black Manta. "This is an automated video." he began. "Seeing as Zatanna has tried to attack Benny Jack, she will be delivered consequences. For one hour she will not be able to move. You, Benny Jack, and you, Jaw, can do whatever you want. Except you cannot harm her."

Benny Jack smirked at me "Hear that Witchy Poo. You are now our prisoner. And so all of us are gonna go on a little trip."

"This message is now over." The monitor went blank, as it ascended back up to the sky.

I stared up at it until it dissapeared.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Artemis**_

I stalked through the forest, hiding in the shadows. I knew that my hour of hell had only just begun. I still had at least 45 minutes left, I figured. I just hoped Tigress didn't have enough time to find me.

I was almost certain that I could beat her in any kind of fight, honestly I could beat anyone in ANY fight, but I didn't even want to give her one advantage. Because one mistake could cost me my life.

I silently jogged, heading East, trying to look for a source of water.

I wondered who Tigress really was. I wanted to know how she had gained access to my old suit. In fact I want to know why MY suit.

I never even met this girl. I didn't even know a villain had taken up my name.

It just pissed me off. In fact this whole fricking situation pisses me off. But most of all, Miss Martians death pisses me off.

I halted and shook my head. "I have to stay on track" I whispered to myself.

I heard the leaves in the trees shift. My heart froze. In one easy movement I drew my arrow, stepping behind a tree, my eyes gazing up to where I heard the noise.

I stood still not hearing another sound.

I slowly began to loosen my arrow. _If someone is up there, they sure are taking their time to show their faces._

I heard the leaves shiver again, and once again I pulled my arrow back.

I heard a muffled THUD! as someone landed on the forest floor. I peeked out from behind my tree, to see a slim tall figure in an orange and black suit.

My orange and black suit.

_Well shit. She found me. _I thought angrily.

I pulled my arrow taught, aiming for the base of her neck, where I knew a chink was in the armor. I let go my arrow whizzing through the air.

I saw her tilt her heard, hearing my death arrow, at the last moment she jumped, twisting in the air and landing, MY sword drawn. I heard a cat like hiss.

"Think you can kill me with one if your little arrows Artemis? Come out and fight! Because no matter where you hide I will find you" She growled. I looked at her, trying to see if I could recognize her. I looked at her hair and I could tell it was sleek and black.

I swallowed, trying to debate on what to do. That's when I decided I was going to end if now. I wasn't afraid of her. Why would I be? I boldly stepped out of the shadows. "Well here I am kitty. What ARE you going to do now" I called, my bow ready, another arrow drawn.

I narrowed my eyes. "And tell me who the hell you are, seeing as I'm going to kill you in a second TIGRESS..."

Suddenly we were inturrupted by a massive wind. Something zipped towards us.

Something grabbed my legs and back, I was lifted up. And suddenly the forest was gone in a flash, replaced by tall grasses. We stopped and I was gently set on the ground.

I looked up but was blinded by the sun, seeing someone standing over me.

There was only one speedster who carried me like that, I blinked.

"Wally?"


	3. Some Lost, Some Found

_**Thank all who read/followed/favorited!**_

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Artemis**_

"Wally?" I whispered softly, my voice was breaking. I haven't seen my boyfriend ever since this whole thing had started, Sportsmaster had made sure if that.

Above me he snorted, obviously saying his name had offended him "Wally? Bloody hell! I'm not a Wally!" His British accent rang throughout the slightly chilly air. I sat up with a jolt. He was right, it wasn't Wally. So naturally I assumed it was trouble.

Survival mode _ACTIVATED._

I leaned forward rolling to my feet, at the same time I pulled an arrow from my quiver. I straightened my back, notching and pulling my arrow back in one easy movement. It was aimed right at his chest.

My eyes had by now adjusted to the bright light. Standing before me, was a teenager, who must have been about a year older then me. The stranger, or what I figured, the villian, was tall and had a nice and muscular build. His costume was dark blue and light grey, with a bunch of Xs made of lightning bolts along his chest. Over his forehead and along the sides of his face he had a grey cowl, that still showed his messy brown hair. His eyes were a light brown.

"Woah Babe. Don't point that at me." He said, raising his hands in surrender as he took an unsteady step back "You look like you want to shoot me." He said letting out a chuckle

"Because I do" I replied. The anger in my voice was extremely obvious, I couldn't believe I had thought _this _guy was Wally. It was uncharastic for me to be naive like that.

"Who are _you?_ And why the _hell_ did you take me away? I was doing just fine, dealing with Tigress, till YOU had to show up and ruin _everything. That could have been my only chance." _

My heart was pounding, my adrenaline had kicked in, and when my adrenaline kicks in, it's GAME OVER for the bad guy.

He frowned "What? To kill her? I'm sure you'll find another chance love" He said, beginning to smile again. "Besides I wanted to spend some quality time with a beautiful gal like yourself." He said winking to me.

What a idiot.

"No way Sparky." I glared "If you want to go flirt, flirt with some other 'beautiful gal'. I'm busy. Or I _was _busy till you blundered in." I snapped.

He stuck out his lip, pouting. "That's not fair. I was trying to help you"

I rolled my eyes, this guy was getting on what little nerves I had, I tightened my grip on my arrow. _Just shoot HIM._

Unfortunate for me, I knew I couldn't, I couldn't harm someone that wasn't my 'target'. Unless I wanted something unpleasant happen to me.

And it was very obvious he was NOT the one I was supposed to kill.

With a sigh I lowered my bow to the ground, letting my grip on my arrow loosen. I gave him a dirty look.

His face shifted into a grin "I knew you'd turn aroun love! Lightning at your service!" Lightning said taking a big bow "Though you can call me Handsome." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll stay with Sparky." I said cooly. The name reminded me of a dog and 'Lightning' reminded me of a very _annoying_ dog. So, perfect match.

He shrugged "Whatever babe"

I ground my teeth "And stop calling me _love _and _babe _seeing as I'm neither of them." I hissed. I turned around, looking to my left and to my right. To my dismay, all I could see was a field of grass. "Where the _hell _are we?"

Lightning zipped in front of me. He halted his wind hitting my face. Lightning had a goofy grin on, and was being QUITE close to me "Oh you know, here and there." He said in a low voice, tilting his head towards mine. "Somewhere where we won't be...well...disturbed"

I snorted shoving him out of the way, as I walked past him "That's just gross. NOT interested Sparky."

I heard him let out a mock gasp "You? Not interested in me?"

"Who would be? Look, I need to go. I have to find someone who could be at least semi useful, someone unlike you."

I heard wind again as he zipped to me grabbing my arm. "Wait," he said his face by my ear "I can bloody well help you. Let's make a deal, I'll _help _you kill Tigress if you...well...help me with my target" he whispered sounding serious for the first time.

I yanked my arm away, turning to glare into his eyes " I don't need your damn 'help' I do perfectly FINE by myself. And if you think I'll help you kill one of my friends, your an idiot. Go on and find a bank to steal, thinking is obviously much too complicated for you."

He opened his mouth to to remark, but apparently he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, that's what I _thought_" I snarled.

I turned around again and stalked away. "ARTEMIS! COME BACK! PLEASE!" I heard him call. His voice drifted through the air, but I was already far away.

I kept moving, and after a while I turned back around, he was gone.

Then a question popped in my mind. _How did he know my name?_

**_-BREAK LINE-_**

**_Aqualad_**

I silently walked through the forest. I was suppose to find this person named Jaw and kill him. So far I have had no luck.

Even if I did find him though, I do not know if I would be able to kill him. I am a hero, that is what I was raised to be, and I was taught not to take life. Is all that suppose to change just because I was put in an arena by a group of men, who had no moral compass?

That is why I had to keep my hope up that Aquaman or Batman would have the wits to find us before anyone is hurt, or worse, killed. Because my team did not deserve to die, fighting other young people as if it were a game, an amusement.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I heard voices, and loud footsteps. I snapped my head to spot where the noise was coming from. It was coming from behind me.

I quickly slipped into some foliage, pulling a few branches over my head to complete my cover.

The voices grew louder, and I squinted to see three figures walk around a bend. They approached my hiding spot.

Soon I could make out who it was.

I saw Zatanna, limping in front, her hands were tied behind her back, and her mouth was gagged. Behind her followed a clown-looking-boy and a large creature.

Jaw.

I bit my lip, I didn't know if I should rather attack Jaw, and try to free Zatanna, or leave her, hoping for the best, and let my enemy walk unscathed.

I heard the clown laugh, shoving Zatanna to the forest floor. She hit the ground with a grunt, she had landed right in front of me.

I held my breath, technically the clown was not 'hurting' her, but it was obvious that Zatanna was in pain.

He gently nudged her with his toe, and she softly moaned. The clown let an exasperated sigh out and plopped down next to her.

"Is poor ole Witchy Poo tired?" He cooed. Zatanna didn't reply, her face still on the ground.

He shrugged "We might as well as take a break Jaw. She ain't moving anytime soon."

Jaw let out a groan, landing in front of my hiding spot, his back to me.

I sucked in my breath, this was probably my best chance to save Zatanna. I would not kill Jaw, but I would be sure to hurt him well enough to escape.

Silently I slid out my water bearers, ready for the attack.

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**Batgirl**_

I walked beside Kid Flash, who kept muttering to himself. He was a nervous wreck.

"We have to find Artemis!" He exclaimed for like the 50th time. His eyes shifted from side to side. "They're going to kill her!"

"I know KF, I know." I said, giving him a worried look. He looked battered, worn out and tired. Starvation was effecting all those who didn't hunt well, but it took the biggest toll on him.

He held his hand to his forehead, letting out a sigh "She will be okay, right?" His voice was weak, filled with worry.

"Of course she will. Trust me we'll find her safe and sound." I tried to smile, but I had my own problems.

For instance where was Dick?

Look, I know that he and Zatanna are...well...'together', but he mentioned that the relationship wasn't as sturdy as they liked to put on, and apparently Dick was beginning to distance himself from her.

So that meant that he could like, or maybe, love someone else. And well...

I cleared my throat, Dick was a very capable man. And there are more pressing matters at hand then to wonder about his love life. Like where the hell we'll get food from.

From far away I heard a big BOOM. Kid Flash besides me halted. "What was that?" He whispered.

I opened my mouth to reply when another big BOOM resounded, echoing throughout the valley we were trecking in.

My eyes turned to the older hero besides me. He was perfectly still, slightly swaying as he tried to pick up the noise again.

Another BOOM sounded, even closer then before. I heard faint yelling. I frowned "We need to get..."

"Already on it" Kid Flash interrupted me. He swooped me up bridal style, and sprinted, heading slightly North of approximately where the noise was coming from.

Kid Flash skidded to a halt, gently setting me down. The shouting was extremely close to us.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him with my finger. I beckoned him to follow me as I crouched to the ground.

In front of me were some bushes. I softly parted them, to reveal a clearing, with four people inside.

And a fierce battle was going on.

Shrieks of pain and anger raked through the air, caused by the four teenagers. There was so much dust and dirt kicked up I could barely see anything. Kid Flash leaned into my ear "Who is it?" He breathed.

I looked through leaves again, peering to identify the fighters. I swallowed "Superboy and Rocket are there. I don't know the others."

Kid Flash flinched as he heard a high scream emit from Rocket "We have to help them!"

I shook my head "We can't."

Kid Flash wet his lips as he glanced through the bushes again. "Well we'll see about that." He whispered hoarsely.

I turned back, trying to form a plan. _Hang on guys. We're coming. We're coming._

_**-BREAK LINE-**_

_**So there we have chapter three! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Just to let you know a couple heroes don't know about Miss Martian's death, including Aqualad, Superboy, Rocket, Kid Flash, and Batgirl. The rest know. And they shall find out soon... The ones that survive anyways.**_

_**Someone SHALL die the next chapter! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**_

_**I won't tell you if it's a hero or villain though :P**_

_**FYI: Benny Jack, Jaw, and Lightning are totally made up character. Sooo yup.**_

_**And I'm trying to decide who Nightwing should be with, Batgirl/Barbara, or Zatanna, either way his desicion is going to have a pretty big impact on le story later on! So tell me who you prefer!**_

_**Ah, the Lightning and Artemis part I really enjoyed writing for some reason. And yes Lightning has a thing for Artemis, who in turn doesn't give SHITNITZEL.**_

_**And Lightning will be popping up again soon!**_

_**I'll tell you guys where all the introduced characters are at this moment. Artemis and Lightning are in the prairie. Tigress, Aqualad, Zatanna, Jaw, and Benny Jack are in the forest on the opposite side of the arena. Finally Superboy, Rocket, Batgirl, and Kid Flash are in the valley between the forest and praire.**_

_**And the arena is like HUGE. **_

_**Any questions? Just ask!**_

_**Make predictions on whose the next to go! **_

_**Tell me where I need to improve on, or if you want to be a kind person tell me what ya like!**_

_**Anyways see y'all next time! **_


	4. 1,2,3

_**Zatanna**_

I shivered. It was now nighttime, that much I knew. I could tell because the tempature had dropped to like frickin 5 below zero.

A little bit of an exaggeration. Maybe.

But come on give me a break. I was entitled to complain. I mean I'm being forced to kill Klarion (on second though, that's not THAT bad), I'm deprived of sleep and food. I have no idea where my friends are, I don't know if they are even alive (because I choose not to watch the videos)! And finally I'm got captured by my boyfriend's nemesis.

So yes, today sucks.

A pointy finger jabbed into my rip caged, jarring me out of my self-pity session. "Witchy Poo! Time to wake up!" A snickering voice echoed into my skull.

I opened my eyes, groaning. As my eyes focused on Benny Jack standing above me, I couldn't help wonder if he was trained to be like this, or if he was born annoying and creepy. Honestly probably both.

I saw him lean down, and felt him gently grab my arm. A smile spread across his face. Suddenly I was jolted roughly to my feet, and he pulled on both of my arms, forcing me to stand straight as I regained my footing.

"Woah, steady there Witchy Poo." He laughed, flashing me a grin.

I let out an irritated moan. His nickname he gave me was so stupid, and downright ridiculous. If anything made me want to kill him it was that.

I hate him. And that Jaw for the matter.

I turned my head to see the disturbing creature. He was still sitting down, his mouth was open, revealing his sharp razor teeth. I tore my gaze away from his blood-stained munchers, to stare into his dead-black eyes.

It seemed as though he didn't register me standing a few feet away, as if he was looking at something behind me. And he was being awfully quite.

My eyes narrowed at him. I looked at his chest for signs of breathing, but there were none. Something wasn't right.

Behind me Benny Jack began to hum a tune, as he let go and walked away from where I stood. I was left alone with the still-formed Jaw.

"Mmfff mmm..." I forgot that I couldn't frickin talk. Damn you Benny Jack.

So instead I stumbled over to the still sharkish creature. I crouched down in front of him, reaching my tied hands out to touch his chest. I strained to feel a heartbeat.

None.

Jaw was dead.

My heart stopped, I couldnt register that he was DEAD in front of me. I had to get away from his corpse. I leaned back from the dead body only to fall on my butt.

My eyes traveled up and down his body, looking for a clue as to how he died. And if whatever killed him could kill me too.

_How couldn't I have heard him die? Or for the matter how didn't Benny Jack know?_

Suddenly a head popped out of the bush in front of me. I let out a yelp, that was muffled by my gag. Good thing too.

Becuase in front of me was the smiling Kaldur.

_Kaldur must have killed him! When me and Benny Jack weren't looking! That in itself should get a medal!_

Behind my gag I smiled warmly. He was a sight got sore eyes.

He held his finger to his lips, (and I rolled my eyes). He turned his gaze to the ground, trying to crawl the rest of his body out of the bush. I stared intently at him, waiting for him to get the chance to untie me...when suddenly I felt something cold press against my throat.

I could instantly register the feeling of the knife, a sharp one.

"Ah Fish Boy. I see you've killed my little friend here. That was a very naughty thing of you to do." I heard Benny Jack purr above me. He placed his hand onto my hair and began to stroke it. I felt bile crawl up my throat, I swallowed it down.

He was a psychopath. Just like his father.

And it was the first time I truly ever felt real fear in all of this duel shit. It was the first time I feared for my life. The only thing that kept me sane was that Benny Jack couldn't hurt me.

My eyes were wide, pleading as I stared into Aqualad's. Searching for some kind of hope I could latch on to, something that could be my anchor so I wouldn't let myself despair.

But the only thing I saw was a small flame of hope extinguish, and as soon as his did, so did mine.

A loud noise filled the air, a systematic THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! My eyes drifted to the sky, to see a helicopter descending into the trees above us.

"Well looks like its time for us to leave, huh Zee?" Benny Jack laughed into my ear. I let out a shiver, only Dick had ever called me that.

Benny Jack, yanked my body back, dragging me away from the dead Jaw and Aqualad.

"Zatanna! I am coming-" Aqualad tried to shout to me. But the rest was lost to the THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! And I knew he couldn't save me.

He was still entangled in the bush, and the helicopter was coming to pick him up. Because he had won, he had beaten Jaw.

And as we dissapeared into the brush, I was able to glimpse at my friend, one last time, until he would be taken to a new hell.

* * *

_**Superboy**_

_Must kill Ultimata. Must kill Ultimata. _My vision was red, I wasn't even comprehending what I was doing. All I knew was that Ultimata was so dead. And so was Psimon.

I'll kill the bastard.

I felt my hands as I grabbed her long red hair and yanked, and I turned my head to watch her fly into the nearest oak tree.

Her body slammed, my super hearing picked up some of her bones cracking.

To be honest I had no clue what Ultimata's powers were. In fact I didn't care, she had been trying to say something to me before I punched her jaw, when I first saw her, but I didn't need to hear her, I just wanted to get this over with.

I just had so much hate inside of me, and honestly I've had this before the arena. It's been building up for years.

Since the first time I opened my eyes, I had it burning inside of me. And all this hate was finally boiling over, and it all was aimed to the one enemy I could kill. One of the few times I was permitted.

It slightly satisfied me that I was able to hurt her. My voice in my mind continued: _Not enough. Keep going. Kill her until she has repaid for Meghan. Kill her._

Besides me I heard Rocket say something. My mind snapped out if it's haze, bringing me back to the present.

My head turned to where I had last seen my friend before I turned into Beast Mode.

She was kneeling on the ground, her hands holding her throat, clawing at it for air. The reason I couldn't hear her words was because she was in the middle of a tornado, one I hadn't noticed before, my eyes traveled up to her attacker, Tornado, who was floating above it, looking down to his victim.

"Conor!" I heard a strangled voice call. My eyes snapped back to my friend. Her eyes were wide staring at me. They were pleading, burning into my brain, as if she had heated vision like Superman.

I stared back at her. My anger returning, as an image of Ultimata flashed in my mind. She could be getting away right now. I had to chose between Rocket or Ultimata.

I felt myself turn my back on Rocket. _Kill Ultimata..._my own voice continued to echo. Rocket should have been able to take care of herself. It wasn't my fault she was weak.

I halted. Suddenly my anger dissipated. What was I doing?! Rocket was my friend! I couldn't just-

A heard a loud whiz over my head. And something THUMPED in front of me. I knew what it was, but I forced myself not to look down.

Instead I turned to where Ultimata had landed. My anger had risen again. And I knew I had made a fatal mistake. I forced my feet to walk towards my enemy. She was so dead. SO DEAD.

Suddenly I felt a breeze, and I turned my head to see Kid Flash standing over Rocket's body.

"Rocket?" I heard his voice say softly. He slowly went to his knees, gently shaking her shoulder "Hey, Rocket. Come on and get up. You can kick that bastard's ass. Come on Rocket."

My eyes floated to Tornado, still sitting on his tornado. He was looking glumly at Rocket's body. He almost seemed upset.

I looked back to Wally, who acted as if he didn't know I was there.

Did he blame me for Rocket's death? Was he mad at me?

Behind him now stood Batgirl, who also ignored me. "Rocket?" Her voice cracked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. This was all my fault, I should have helped her. Damn I just screwed up, bad. In fact I wasn't even pissed at Tornado. I was pissed at myself.

I had to take out my aggression on someone. And that someone was Ultimata. I whipped around, stalking to the unconscious girl. I neared where she laid, my eyes were hot, and I knew that I was close to tears.

The fact that the love of my life was dead, and that my friend, Rocket, had died because of me, was striking my nerves.

Finally I saw her, her red hair bundled on top of her, hiding her face. She hadn't moved, I wasn't even sure she was living. I stopped in front of her, looking down, her breathing was shallow, and I knew that I had to finish her now.

I leaned down, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and pulled her to her feet. She let out a soft groan. Tears welled up in my eyes. Her hair was the same color as Meghan's, but I knew it wasn't her.

I grabbed her neck, and I snapped it. Her body slumped, as she became a dead weight. I let her limp body slip from my grasp, and I heard a loud machine coming from the sky. I looked up to see a helicopter descending to take me up to meet my 'new team'.

There was no way in hell I was ever going to be on a team without Meghan though.

That was my decision.

* * *

_**Artemis**_

I trudged along, my legs stiff, and tired. I hadn't stopped walking since meeting, and ditching, Lightning. And that was a long time ago.

My bow had taken its place on my back, next to my quiver, leaving my hands free as they trailed in the long grasses that I passed. They felt soft as they brushed my calloused hands. My mind drifted, as I began to think of how I got here.

The day that this all started.

_I slipped into the alleyway, Zatanna and Impulse following close behind. It was absolute silent._

_It was the middle of the night, but by now the rest of the team was in the building to our left. Us three were suppose to go to the top of the building to scope out Savage's arrival. For months we have been tracking him, knowing he was working with another super villain. And tonight was suppose to be the big payoff. _

_I halted in front of the ladder leading to the rooftop. I slung my bow on my back and placed my left foot on the ladder. I began to climb, after a while I felt it begin to gently shake, signaling Zatanna was climbing behind me. I looked down, seeing Impulse grinning cheekily at me. He was still on the ground._

_I heard a click and turned my body around, looking for where the sound came from. Below us was an open dumpster, and something was standing in it._

_Or rather _someone.

_And in his hand he held a pistol. "Impul-" _

_Suddenly the ladder began to rattle, swinging back and forth. Below me I heard Zatanna let out a surprised yelp as she struggled to hang on. _

_I heard a BANG! and Impulse scream..._

I snapped out if the memory. My cheeks were damp, and I quickly wiped away moisture from my eyes. I didn't have time to think about the past.

"You don't look too well." I heard a voice comment from in front if me.

In less then 5 seconds I had my bow out with an arrow drawn. I looked around for a target.

"Whose there?" I rasped. I cleared my dry throat, and wetted my bottom lip.

The grasses were only about knee-high, but it seemed as if I had only imagined the voice. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I retracted my bow, and placed my arrow back.

I heard movement in front of me and moved my head to see Lightning standing in front of me with a grin. He was wearing the same uniform but now I could see he had a backpack "It's only me, Babe. Miss me?"

I let out a groan, of COURSE the little shit found me. Why wouldn't he.

"Well looks like you're cheerier than the last time I saw you." I said, my voice was raspy again.

"Yeah, because now your not walking away from me"

"Oh yes I am" I said as I stepped out of his path, and continued to walk past him.

"Not this time,'" He replied grabbing my arm and yanking me to him "because I have something you want."

"Yeah and what is that?" I said skeptically.

"Water!" He let go of me and set his bag down, rummaging though it before he extended a water bottle to me.

I took it and made sure it was still sealed. I cracked it open and sniffed it, seeing if I could smell anything funny. It always paid to be suspicious.

I heard him let out a laugh, and I looked down at him. He had a grin plastered on.

"What's so funny?" I spat

"You think I poisoned it."

"Since when did it hurt to be careful?"

"Since I have no reason to hurt you. Nor am I permitted."

"You could have gotten this from Tigress."

"Oh please, I don't even know where she is"

"Well then where DID you get this from?"

By now I was sitting next to him, taking small sips from the bottle. I figured that nothing was in it, and to be honest I was just arguing for arguments sake. I use to always do this to Wa-

Wally.

My Wally.

I stopped myself from letting out a sad sigh.

"You don't know then?" He said, passing me some jerky.

"Know about what?" I said gladly taking it from him.

"Artemis...some people died." I stopped eating. I slowly swallowed, meeting his eyes.

"Who?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He said, gesturing to the sky as a black monitor floated down.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Yeah! Finally Chapter 4!**_

_**It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted to, but oh well.**_

_**So for those wondering how Jaw died, Aqualad had pretty much stabbed him in the back a couple times, by making his water barriers a long knife, that reached his heart. Sorry I didn't write it in. But to be honest I was going to have Aqualad die!**_

_**So I wrote Superboy kinda like he was a madman. Did you guys like the approach I used with him? **_

_**How bout that Artemis flashback? Where do you guys think Impulse is? (Hint hint: not in the arena)**_

_**Who do you guys want to see next chapter? Do you guys like this one? **_

_**Oh and next chapter we'll see what's going on with the League!**_

_**Thank you to all who read, followed and favorited!**_

_**And thanks for the reviews! The more the merrier!**_

_**Korra198: You should put nightwing and zatanna together they are perfect chalant lives**_

_Hmmm...we shall see ;)_

_**YJWritingMadness:Dude, pretty good! Keep updating!**_

_Thank you! And I will! 3_

_**The talon of robin: Update please. I love this story. Is Tigress Jade/Cheshire?**_

Ask and you shall receive. Thank you so much! Not quite, but close...it shall be revealed soon, dun dun dun

**Chalant: 1**

**Barbara/Dick: 0**

**By the way, what's their ship name?**


	5. Resentment

_**Batman**_

Batman slipped through the shadows, as he once again was in Metropolis, the last known place that the Team was at, on a mission to catch Savage. It was assumed that it went bad. It had been three days now, and the news was still fresh, there was not a clue to be seen that would hint as to where they had disappeared.

Batman, the world's greatest detective was at a loss.

"Bruce" a tired voice softly. Batman flinched, as his real name was spoken.

_Superman. _Out of all of them, perhaps the Boy Scout was most drained by this experience. His own flesh and blood was gone, and though Batman treated Dick as his son, it wasn't a real bond. It was an artificial one he made up, and in reality his pain could never be comparable to Superman's, or perhaps Flash.

"What is it Superman?" Batman said in a gruff voice, he decided to let his true name being called slide. It had been a rough couple days, and it just wasn't worth it anymore.

"We...we found someone."

Batman whirled around, eyes wide. "What? Who!" Am image flashed through his mind.

A Robin's body torn and bloody...from an explosion in a warehouse...only it wasn't a Robin anymore.

It was Dick.

Batman blinked, the picture disappearing just as quickly as he imagined it.

"He's dead." Superman said blankly. He was standing just outside of the shadows of the alleyway, making it easy to see the brightly colored hero.

Batman, sucked in his breath. _Stay calm. You're Batman. THE Batman. Don't let your feelings get in the way._

In a newly level voice he said "Who. Whose is dead?"

Superman ran his hand through his jet-black hair, letting out a sigh.

"M-Maybe you should just...just come and look..." He said in a shaky voice.

Batman nodded, fearing the worse, but he followed the Man of Steel, as they silently walked away from the alley, and to a dead body, of a boy they all knew and loved.

* * *

**_Superboy_**

I blinked open my eyes, only to be blinded by a searing white light. I groaned.

"Ah, I see you have awakened" a deep voice grumbled near me.

I turned my head, seeing a faint outline of a man.

"Why can't I see you?" I questioned, my vision was dimmed, even though there was a bright light, and it wasn't getting any better as the seconds ticked by.

The man leaned forward in his chair, causing the metal in his armor to scratch together.

"To put a long story short, your powers are temporarily deactivated, they will be back up and normal in no time. Currently your vision is reduced to a normal human's, and trust me, your vision is still perfect" the man said, his choice of words hinting to a higher intelligence.

I snorted. It sure didn't feel like my vision was perfect. Damn, human vision SUCKS.

"So. Are you prepared?" He grumbled again, as he leaned back into a casual position.

"Prepared for what?"

"The video? You ARE aware you just killed Ultimata, your dueling partner? You must now chose a person to help survive their struggle." He said shortly.

I took in a deep breath, my mind racing. They wanted me to help someone, make their 'struggle' easier in the areana. But that wasn't fair!

_I _had to hunt down Ultimata. _I _had murder her. Not a single person helped me. In fact someone had tried to stop me!

That had been Rocket, making up some story that 'it wasn't right'.

SHE WANTED ME TO DIE. Though she didn't say it, that was what she implied. If she hadn't wanted me to kill Ultimata, she wanted Ultimata to kill me. Plain and simple.

Rocket thought she could hide the truth from me, she thought I wouldn't figure she wanted me to die, but I'm smarter then that. And people can say my anger could cloud my judgement, but not this time.

This time I knew what was up, and so before I could take care of Ultimata, I had to make sure that back-stabbing bitch couldn't hurt anyone else.

...

_"Superboy! Stop! You don't want to hurt her!" Rocket's had was firmly clapsed onto my arm, her nails digging into my skin. _

_We were crouched behind a tree, staring into a clearing. Sitting in the middle of it was Ultimata, making a fire. Her back was to us, unaware we were just a mere few meters away. _

_I shook her off as I turned and glared at Rocket. Her gaze easily matched mine, apparently she thought that she was as good as me, that she could take me down in a fight. She was way too arrogant, and that wasnt a trait that heroes had._

_She didn't deserve to be called a hero. _

_"Well what do you expect me to do! Just let HER survive? You're acting like you want her to kill me! Is that what you want?" I fumed, my voice beginning to let the anger and resentment I've been hiding to seep through. _

_Her eyes widened, her face morphing into 'surprise' "Why in the WORLD would you even think that?! Of COURSE I don't want you to be killed! But I don't think it's right if you killed someone else for self-preservation! We can find a way out of here, there must be some way we can escape the arena!" _

_My eyes narrowed. Now she's saying she wants to escape the arena? This...this...this BITCH just kept talking in circles. She was making it up. She couldn't REALLY think we could get out of here! She's hiding something, she must be!_

_And then it hit me. _

_She wanted me dead._

_There was no other explanation. From the first day we got here she stuck by my side like a thorn, why? It wasn't to save herself, it wasn't some sign of affection she had for a teammate. It was purely a want to end me. _

_Why did she want me dead? It could have been anything, jealousy, or lust and rejection. It didn't matter anymore though. Because I was gonna end her before she ended me. _

_I stood up silently, saying a little above a whisper "Sit tight. I'll be back"_

_She gave me a puzzled look but just nodded, turning back to stare at my enemy._

_I glared at her back. I turned, heading for the nearby forest, to go look for someone._

_Tornado._

_..._

"What, you can't speak now?" The husky voice interrupted my memory.

I jolted up, panting. I felt some drops of sweat dribble down my temple, as I blinked rapidly.

My eyesight was beginning to focus, apparently my powers where coming back. I squinted looking intently at the man who sat before me.

Suddenly regonization hit me "Deathstroke" I croaked.

"Very good, you know my name, now answer the question presented. _Are you ready to film the video?" _He said his voice filled with impatience.

I looked into his one eye, and his one patch. Silence filled the room.

I had a set decision. I knew what I was gonna do. And it for sure was gonna shock everyone.

"Yeah. I'm ready"

* * *

_**Artemis**_

"In the past two hours, there have been three deaths. Aqualad Vs Jaw, Rocket Vs Tornado, and Superboy Vs Ultimata." My father stated. Unlike his previous video he was unemotional. There was no gloating across his features.

I turned my head to glance at Lightning. He was sitting and crunching on some jerky from his supply bag. He noticed me looking at him.

He let out a smug grin and winked at me, taking another bite.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to look at the monitor again.

"First up we have Aqualad and Jaw"

I gently took the piece of jerky from the tips of my mouth, resting my hand on my lap, as I watched the screen intently. The feelings of uneasiness washed over me, and I took a small breath. There were three duels, and more then likely someone died. It was just a matter of who.

The screen flashed, showing Kaldur laying on his belly in a bush. He was holding one of his water bearers in his teeth, staring intently out of his hiding spot. His forehead is glistening, obviously he was sweating.

The camera switches, showing Jaw, a shark-like creature, sitting down to lean next to a bush his back resting against a log. He made some grunting noises, looking across to where Zatanna laying on the ground a few feet...

WOAH WHAT?

"What the fuck! Why is Zatanna with Jaw?!" I said in shock, turning to stare at Lightinging.

"Yeah he's not the only one she's with, babe." He said glumly back.

I gave him a strange look. But turned my attention back to the screen, wondering what he meant by that.

The video was already over though, showing Aqualad's tired face. I let out a relived sigh. _One out of three safe, that's decent. Thank God it's Kaldur. _

I actually liked Kaldur, he was a good person and a trusted friend. We went through a lot of shit together, so if only one survived out of the three I was glad it was Kaldur.

My eyes blinked as I listened. He was just saying "...Zatanna. She will be transported to the other side of the arena."

I snorted "What help would that do?" I said before I could stop myself.

Lightning let out a chuckle besides me "Trust me, a lot."

I eyed him again, "Hey Sparky, is there something you know that you should tell me?"

He sat in silence.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well? What is it?" I questioned.

"It's Supey and Ultimata" he said, pointing to the monitor, trying to change my focus.

My eyes lingered on him a second longer, obviously there was something he was hiding, but apparently he didn't think it was the right time to tell me.

I glanced at the monitor, as they showed the film of Superboy. He was running towards an area of trees. As he ran, I saw an image of Rocket in the middle of a mini-tornado. I leaned forward, wait, was Superboy not gonna help her.

The screen cut, and a second later they showed Connor standing over a still-girls body. I swallowed. _Well...I guess Superboy will win it. _

And though that was a good thing, that he survived, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something wasn't right, and as they showed Superboy reach down, his hand dangling in red hair, I couldn't help but think he had a crazed look in his eye.

My eyes were stuck on the monitor. I watched his muscles ripple as they pulled, and a faint crack was heard. The already still body went even slacker.

She was dead.

And in that moment, I couldn't help but feel a disgust. "Well, I guess she's dead huh?" I said more to myself

"You don't seem too thrilled about it" Lighting commented besides me. I shrugged, not able to find an adequate answer.

Superboy's face flashed on the screen.

"Hello, my name is Superboy. I have won the duel against Ultimata, and because of that I have the ability to help one person to survive the arena and their duel partner." He paused, licking his lips.

"...I decided that I will help no one."

I stared blankly at the screen. I began to feel anger to stir inside me, my blood began to boil, as I held back any emotion escaping my cool exterior. Did he SERIOUSLY just say that he didn't want to help anyone? We're his fucking friends? I'm sorry, but how the hell did that make any sense.

He began again, the resentment building up in his voice"No one had the balls to help ME kill Ultimata, and no one did shit to save M'eghan. All of you can rot in hell, because NO ONE is getting help from me you Ba-..."

Suddenly the video cut, turning into Rocket and Tornado's battle.

I sat in stunned silence, and I felt Lightning scoot closer to me "You okay babe?" He whispered.

"I'm FINE." I replied sharply "I'm just surprised he decided to act like a douche. That's all. And stop calling me babe. Got it?"

Again he didn't reply, but he didn't move away either. I guess I wasn't scaring him away like I had hoped.

From the monitor there came a scream, and my head snapped to it, they showed a body flying and landing in a cloud of dust. It slowly cleared away to reveal a dark girl that was unmoving.

I felt my blood chill.

Tornado's face popped up on the screen. He seemed sad, and regretful. "Hello, my name is Tornado. I'm here to say that Rocket was a very worthy opponent. Now, I am choosing to help one of my closet friends in the arena, and that's Lightning. You will have a supply of food that is to last YOU for two to hopefully four days. Good luck my brother." and then the monitor went black.

I slowly turned to Lightning, who was already staring at me.

"You bastard" I said instantly. I felt some tears well up in my eyes, and I rapidly blinked them away.

He scooted closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, his deep brown eyes gazed into my grey ones, they seemed to have a sincere sympathy."Artemis, I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who..."

I placed my hand on his chest, and I shoved him away. He let out a groan as he fell on his back. I got to my feet, pointing an accusing finger at him "Shut the fuck up. Don't even say anything!"

In my hand I still had a piece of jerky, I looked at it in disgust and threw it at his face. I heard him grunt, grabbing it off his face and throwing it in the long grasses besides him.

"You got this...THIS SHIT...because one of my friends died. MY FRIEND. And now you think that you can act all cool and nice, trying to get on my good side because you probably just want to bang me, and there's no way in hell that's happening! So FUCK YOU Lightning. Or whatever your name is. ." I growled.

By the time I had finished my rant, he had stumbled to his feet, and I was flat out yelling in his face. My face was beat red, and my eyes were probably popping out of my head, but I didn't care. What he had given me was blood "money". And it was Rocket's blood.

He had a small grin plastered on his face, which made me even madder, as he said "Aw now hold on babe" he said, making the distance between our faces smaller.

"Now, first off, I'll admit, I am very attracted to you. Very. I think that you're smart, and confident, and sexy. And any man would be a fool NOT to try their best to win you over." he paused, licking his lips, his face still close to mine.

"And look, I'm sorry that your friend died, I really am, but there is nothing I could have done. IM not the criminal here. Tornado is. So when you get out of this arena, which you will, you kick his ass." He finished.

I stared up at him, I tried to reason with myself that hey, maybe he's not such a bad person, but then it hit me.

He had to kill someone, and HE was a villian...now, I know that he runs fast, that's his power, and WHO has a similar power.

Wally.

This whole time I've been with his nemesis. So I did what any other girl would do.

I stood tall, and looked him straight in the eyes, and spit in his face.

He pulled back as the liquid landed on his face, disgust coming over his features.

"That's just the thing. You ARE a villian, meaning to kill one of my friends. So don't waste my..." Suddenly I was interrupted by him pressing his lips against mine.

My eyes were wide open, as he continued to kiss me, not letting me pull back. And in that instance, I think, that maybe, just maybe, I didn't mind letting him kiss me so much.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_**Well hello! Yes I didn't die! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been so busy lately.**_

_**If you have any questions you want answers, review! Maybe I'll write them in the story! Thank you to all who favorited/followed! It means a lot!**_

_**Also still tell me who you want Dick to be with! (He will also be in the next chapter)**_

_**Chalant: 1**_

_**Dibs:0**_

_**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**_

_**The talon of robin: Fantastic chapter. Hmm Lian maybe? I wonder if the villains might be clones of the heros. Lightning seems very Wally-esque and Benny Jack seems to know a little too much about Dick. His name for instance. Also him calling Zatanna Zee. And how Artemis mistook Lightning for KF, when he picked her up because only one speedster held her like that, and if Lightning was a clone, he'd have the same feelings depending on the time he was cloned.**_

Thank you, and a very good, and reasonable guess. Your idea is parallel as to what is really going on, and since you are getting so close, it would be better if you PM me, so as to not spoil the story. But very good guess!

_**Guest: love, love, love this chapter and story, I think their ship name is Dibs**_

Thank you so much! I tried to work hard on it! And okay thanks!

_**Korra198: Yes I am glad you are taking me into consideration and I am just loving the suspense and losses and the tough decisions. Thank you -Korra198**_

Of course! I take all fans into consideration! I'm glad you like it!


End file.
